Un día más
by NatssY
Summary: Un día más" en la vida de Lisa Cuddy. Oneshot.


**Fandom:** House.

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece y todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro blabla.

**Pairing: **Huddy.

**Spoilers**: no hay.

**Resumen:** "Un día más" en la vida de Lisa Cuddy. Oneshot.

**Comentarios:** Uno de esos fics que tienes escritos desde hace años (ni siquiera existía Rachel por aquélla xD) pero que nunca te ha dado por subir, porque no te hace ni fu ni fa.

NatY

'

_**Un día más**_

Salió del baño con cara adormilada y sin dudarlo se tiró en la cama y se tapó con la sábana, cubriéndose hasta la cintura. Hacía demasiado calor como para taparse más. En realidad, hacía demasiado calor hasta para taparse por ahí... Pensó en apartar la sábana pero ya estaba acomodada y no le apetecía moverse. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir y...

House.

Otra vez. ¿Era normal pensar en House antes de dormirse? Mejor dicho, ¿era normal pensar en House a todas horas? Porque eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Cada vez que tenía un minuto de tranquilidad... House. Y todo era culpa de su estado. Estaba raro, más que raro, estaba rarísimo. Y no sólo ella lo había notado. Wilson había hablado con ella aquel mismo día para comentarle que House parecía ido, como pensando en algo importante... Seguía siendo él, sin duda alguna, pero sus ironías habían menguado en los últimos días y parecía querer ausentarse del mundo más de lo normal en él. Y eso la preocupaba. A ella, y a Wilson. Les preocupaba lo que House tuviese en la cabeza, y más después de todo lo que había pasado con su penúltimo paciente. Al principio pareció asumirlo muy bien, pero de un día para otro... Raro. Raro no, rarísimo...

Estaba ya casi adormilada cuando sintió un leve ruido que ignoró libremente, perdida en sus pensamientos y en su sueño. Aunque ignoró el primero, no pudo ignorar el segundo, que era el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loca y se puso de espaldas a la puerta para dejar de fantasear.

Siguió con sus pensamientos.

House.

Ella había hablado hacía un par de días con él sobre la muerte del viejo y parecía estar bien. No parecía, estaba bien. Había solucionado el misterio, así que debía estarlo. La pierna no podía ser porque las recetas no habían ido en aumento y seguramente ya le hubiese dicho algo. Con Wilson, según éste mismo, estaba todo bien. Entonces, ¿qué le pasaba a...?

Interrumpió su propio pensamiento cuando empezó a escuchar pasos cercanos. ¿Realmente se estaba volviendo tan loca? No, se respondió cuando empezó a sentir la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente mientras ella apretaba los ojos, como si así el ladrón no la fuese a ver. ¿Y si la mataba? ¿Y si moría sin despedirse de los suyos? Nadie se preocuparía por ella hasta la tarde siguiente, ya que tenía la mañana libre... Sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y apretó más todavía los ojos. ¿Y si se moría sin saber que le pasaba estos días a...?

House.

Eso pensó cuando sintió un ruido de madera contra madera. Bastón contra mesita. Soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y relajó los músculos de todo su cuerpo, pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho ya que se volvió a tensar cuando sintió como el inquilino se quitaba las deportivas. Abrió un solo ojo y puso cara de no entender nada mientras sentía que el lado contrario de la cama descendía por el peso de un cuerpo, y abrió el otro ojo y puso cara de sorpresa cuando sintió la sábana moverse para tapar el nuevo bulto que yacía en la cama. No se había vuelto loca ella, no... Se había vuelto loco...

-¡House! –gritó Cuddy mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia el lado donde ahora él estaba echado. -¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

Nadie contestó.

-House, fuera de mi cama, ahora. –dijo mientras se giraba del todo para quedar cara a cara.

Nadie se fue de la cama.

-House, fuera de mi cama. –expresó decidida mientras extendía un brazo señalando la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de girarse para encender la luz, sintió en su muñeca una mano fría, y a sus oídos llegó una voz que decía:

-No. Por favor.

Cuddy se quedó paralizada un par de segundos, y cuando iba a replicar escuchó de nuevo:

-Por favor.

No pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces sin saber que hacer o que decir. Ese "por favor" llevaba un tono de necesidad que era innegable. Bajó la vista hacia donde estaba él y le pareció ver sus ojos azules brillar en la oscuridad. Al final, suspiró resignada y moviendo un poco la mano para que él la soltara, cosa que hizo nada más ejecutarse el movimiento, se volvió a girar para ponerse en la misma postura en la que estaba antes de que el mundo se volviera loco.

-Mañana quiero una explicación, o te dejo cojo de las dos piernas. -Concretó mientras se giraba.

Esperó una respuesta que no llegó, y al ver que estaba decidido a no decir nada, acomodó la cabeza dispuesta a intentar dormirse.

Él, que se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había dado por vencida, se movió un poco buscando la postura ideal para descansar. Cuddy bufó un par de veces ante la indecisión del hombre, ya que con tanto movimiento era imposible intentar conciliar el sueño. Cuando pareció cansado de moverse, o contento porque ya había encontrado una buena postura, susurró:

-Buenas noches Lisa.

Cuddy abrió los ojos como si no estuviese segura de que lo que había escuchado fuese real, pero no había pasado un segundo cuando se decidió, y una enorme sonrisa se adueñó de su cara. Se mordió el labio inferior y cogiendo aire murmuró:

-Buenas noches Greg.

Sintió como ambos se relajaban por completo, al darse cuenta de que, simplemente, eran ellos.

Y se durmió.

'

* * *

'

El despertador sonó y ella lo apagó rápidamente, se levantó hacia la ducha sin pensar en nada que no fuese despejarse y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el pijama, se acordó de todo. Se había olvidado de que tenía la mañana libre y el despertador sonó a la hora de siempre.

Bufó por haber cometido tal grave error –era muy grave teniendo en cuenta que se cogía una mañana libre de cada 100000- y volvió a la cama sin haber conseguido despejarse, pero lo hizo rápidamente al ver el bulto oculto debajo de la sábana. Aguantó la risa al verlo echado pero vestido, y cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a reírse, rodeó la cama para ir hacia la cocina.

A medio camino, se arrepintió, decidió aprovechar realmente la mañana, volvió a la cama y se acostó. De espaldas a House. Todavía no estaba preparada para aquello…

'

* * *

'

No estaba lo suficientemente adormilada para no sentir aquella mano rodeando su cintura. Ni el tejido de los tejanos rozar sus piernas. Ni su aliento golpeándole la nuca. No estaba demasiado adormilada para no sentir a House durmiendo detrás suya mientras, literalmente, la abrazaba. ¿Estaba suficientemente adormilada para que aquello fuese un sueño?

Abrió un ojo y miró hacia su estómago.

No, no lo estaba.

Cerró el ojo.

Se estaba tan bien así…

'

* * *

'

La luz del sol golpeó de lleno sus ojos como si de golpe hubiese puesto todo su empeño en despertarla. "_Será cabrón_", pensó.

Luego, como si de una unión se tratase, sintió su mano apoyada en algo que no era cama, sus piernas rozando una tela que no era sábana y su nuca siendo golpeada por algo que no era simple aire. Pecho, pantalones, respiración. Se sintió asustada por una milésima de segundo, hasta que vino a su mente el sonido de un bastón golpeando su mesita. Entonces, se relajó durante otra milésima, hasta que asimiló realmente la postura en la que se encontraba en aquel momento. Se volvió a asustar –esto no es normal-, se volvió a relajar –pero es House-, se volvió a asustar –¡por eso mismo!- y al final decidió levantarse y salir de aquel dilema moral.

La cuestión estaba en salir de allí… Levantó lentamente la mano del pecho de House -¿demasiado despacio? ¿demasiado rápido?- y se dispuso a girarse intentando que el brazo que rodeaba su cuerpo -el brazo de HOUSE- se moviese lo menos posible. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando lo oyó balbucear algo y pensó que le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco en aquel mismo instante –¡y en aquella postura! –pero suspiró aliviada al ver como él sacaba el brazo, se movía sobre sí mismo y se giraba hasta darle la espalda.

Sin pensar en nada que no fuese _"no pienses en nada_", se metió en el baño, cerró la puerta y empezó a ducharse. _"No canturrees",_ se tuvo que repetir un par de veces durante el proceso. Cuando acabó, se secó ligeramente y se envolvió en una toalla dispuesta a vestirse. Vestirse. Ropa. Cajón.

¡Mierda!

Maldiciéndose interiormente –"¡_no te maldigas en alto!_"-, abrió el pestillo y se asomó ligeramente para comprobar hacia donde miraba House. Pero House no miraba. House no miraba, porque House no estaba. ¿Dónde coño estaba?

Farfulló algo entre animada y decepcionada, y empezó a abrir cajones para ponerse la ropa. Algo deportivo: pantalones de correr, camiseta de correr, pelo en una coleta, deportivas. Luego, salió por la puerta de la habitación como si se encontrase en su casa –que lo estaba- y se dirigió a la cocina donde…

-Buenos días -saludó House con la cabeza metida en la nevera.

-¿Qué…? –intentó decir, sin que le saliese nada.

-¿Qué hago despierto? –sugirió. –Me despertarte mientras canturreabas en la ducha.

Rodó los ojos riñéndose a sí misma por no repetirse las cosas las suficientes veces, y luego intentó cambiar de tema:

-No te iba a preguntar eso.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar? –sugirió esta vez. –Pues no lo sé chica, tú dirás, porque esta nevera está tan vacía como la mía.

-House, uno no mira la nevera para desayunar, mira los estantes –le explicó mientras se acercaba a uno de los cajones y sacaba cereales.

-¿Cereales? Que poco original…

-Para original estás tú, que ya es bastante.

-También es verdad –dijo satisfecho por aquella respuesta. Luego agarró los cereales, y empezó a echarlos en un tazón. Les puso leche, cogió una cuchara, se sentó y…

-Ése es mi tazón –aclaró ella intentando molestarlo para que se fuese.

-Oh, perdona –se disculpó él dándoselo tal cual estaba. Volvió a agarrar otro tazón, echó cereales, puso leche, cogió una cuchara, se sentó y…

-House, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Cuddy, que no había comido nada.

-Sí –respondió él. -¿Qué les pasa? ¿No te gustan? –miraba a la comida intacta.

-Me gustan, pero antes…

-Pues come –la interrumpió.

Y como si de una niña de 5 años se tratase, obedeció sin rechistar.

'

* * *

'

-¿Hoy no sales a correr? –cuestionó House cuando estaba recogiendo la mesa. House. Recoger. Mesa. El mundo se acababa…

-Ya me he duchado –se disculpó.

Él la miró por aquel alegato tan raro, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –curioseó ella.

-Bueno, todos los días sales a correr. No entiendo por qué hoy no.

-Acabo de desayunar.

-Siempre corres después de desayunar.

-No me apetece.

-Sí te apetece.

-Hoy no tenía pensado hacerlo.

-Cuddy, llevas ropa deportiva.

-Yo no…

-Vete a correr –la interrumpió. –Así mientras aprovecho yo.

-¿Aprovechar para qué?

No dijo nada, simplemente señaló una mochila que había en la cocina.

-¿Has traído ropa para cambiarte?

-Sí.

-¿Tan seguro estabas de que te iba a dejar quedarte?

-No. Pero no perdía nada por traerla… -confesó.

-House, no…

-A correr –le pidió dándole el iPod que estaba encima de la encimera.

Lo agarró, se dirigió hacia la puerta, y lo último que vio antes de salir fue a House entrando en el baño.

'

* * *

'

Cuando llegó estaba ya duchado y tocando el piano. Sonrió al pensar que hacía años que nadie tocaba aquel piano… Que él no tocaba aquel piano. Sin decir nada, se metió en la ducha de nuevo y cuando salió se puso algo cómodo: pantalones flojos, camiseta floja, pelo suelto, nada en los pies. Caminó tranquilamente hacia el salón y se apoyó en el marco a ver como él acababa la canción. Al terminar, House la miró fijamente.

-Te queda bien el pelo mojado. Se te marcan más los rizos. Nunca entendí porque tuviste aquella época en la que te empeñabas en alisarlo… -comentó más bien para sí mismo.

Luego movió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, y como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese la mayor tontería del mundo y no un piropo en toda regla, comenzó a tocar otra canción.

Una canción un poco más alegre que la anterior.

'

* * *

'

No cabía duda de que aquello era sumamente surrealista. Ella y House sentados en su sillón y viendo la televisión. Surrealista hasta decir basta.

-¡Basta! –gritó en un arrebato de locura.

-¿Cómo? –la interrogó House.

-Vasta. Que la tía de la tele es una vasta –disimuló.

-¿La presentadora del telediario de la mañana es vasta? –preguntó intentando aguantar la risa.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no? Mira que pelo lleva. Y como habla. Lleva un maquillaje muy raro… -se fijó.

-Además mueve las manos de esa manera tan rara cada vez que dice "_y a continuación_" –la apoyó House.

-Exacto. Y…

Se sumergieron en una crítica a la presentadora del telediario de la mañana. Crítica constructiva, por supuesto.

'

* * *

'

Eran las doce y media, y el teléfono de House llevaba tres minutos sonando sin parar.

-House, cógelo.

-No. Es mi día libre.

-House, por Dios, cógelo. Es Wilson –afirmó mirando el nombre del móvil. –Podía ser importante.

-No –negó enfurruñado.

Ella, en un ágil movimiento, le quitó el móvil y le dio a la tecla de descolgar. Luego, sin abrir la boca, se lo ofreció y le puso la cara más amenazante que le salió. Debió de ser buena, porque House cogió el teléfono sin rechistar.

-Dime Wilson.

-…

-Es mi día libre, no voy a atender un caso.

-…

-Estoy ocupado.

-…

-No, graciosillo. Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta no lo he puesto a grabar… -cogió el mando de la televisión y cambió hasta que encontró el canal que buscaba. -¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora?

-…

-¿Se han liado Jenny y Brian? ¡Pero si ella quería estar con Bella!

Cuddy rodó los ojos al escuchar la conversación.

-…

-Wilson, el paciente sólo tiene sífilis. Todos los síntomas encajan y…

-…

-No.

-…

Cuddy le pegó un manotazo mientras Wilson hablaba al otro lado del teléfono y puso una cara que quería decir a gritos _"coge el maldito caso y vete al hospital"_.

-No, y no me pegues. Nunca me ha ido el sado por mucho que a ti te guste –le respondió House sin tapar el micro del celular.

-…

-Estoy… -House miró a Cuddy durante un rato, seguramente pensando que contestarle al Wilson, hasta que al final confesó: -en casa. Estoy en casa. ¿No oyes "L" de fondo?

-…

-Wilson, no me des el coñazo. Voy a colgarte. ¡Ya hablaremos! –gritó al teléfono alejándolo de la oreja para no escuchar a su mejor amigo. -¡Hasta luego! –sentenció colgando, apagando el móvil y subiendo el volumen de "L".

-House, vas a aceptar ese caso ahora mismo -demandó Cuddy quitándole el mando.

-Por Dios, ¿tú también? ¡Es mi día libre!

-Todos tus días son un día libre –replicó. –Además, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Wilson que estabas aquí?

-Tiene tanto que ver uno con lo otro que me sorprende el poder de enlazamiento que has debido de hacer en tu cabeza –ironizó.

-House, vas a…

Pero no acabó la frase, porque comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

-Hola Wilson, dime –dijo contestando y sonriendo por la llamada.

-Cuddy, ¿sabes dónde está House?

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? –preguntó recelosa.

-Es que lo he llamado para que atendiese un caso mientras iba hacia su casa para recogerlo, pero me ha colgado y resulta que no está en casa.

-¿House no está en casa? –repitió mirando al mencionado. –Dónde estará House… -lanzó al aire.

-No lo sé, pero el caso es interesante y el tío no va a durar mucho, así que…

-¿Por qué te ha colgado?

-Dice que es sífilis.

-¿Y lo es?

-No, no me ha dado tiempo a decirle que ya hemos hecho las pruebas básicas. Y cuando lo he vuelto a llamar, ya había apagado el teléfono.

-Apagó el teléfono –rodó los ojos. –Entonces, ¿dices que ya habéis hecho las pruebas de sífilis y que es negativo? –repitió alto para que House atendiese. Y lo consiguió. La miró con infinita curiosidad.

-Sí, y los chicos no tienen ni idea de que puede ser.

House le pegó un golpe en el brazo para que mirase hacia él, y le dijo en voz baja que preguntase si tenía algún síntoma más. Lo hizo.

-Está empezando a tener fiebre –explicó Wilson-, pero no sabemos si será causa de todos los medicamentos que le estamos dando.

-Ajá… Fiebre –duplicó para House.

-¿Por qué repites todo lo que digo? –cuestionó Wilson con voz confusa.

-Nada, para quedarme con la información.

-Entonces, ¿sabes dónde está House? –dijo volviendo al tema.

Miró a House antes de contestar y vio como éste asentía.

-Tranquilo Wilson, en tres cuartos de hora estará en el hospital.

-Pero, ¿sabes dónde está?

-Nos vemos por la tarde –se despidió apresuradamente justo antes de colgar.

-¿Fiebre? –preguntó House.

-Eso parece…

-Pero entonces podría ser…

-Ah no –lo interrumpió. –Para algo has contratado a los chicos.

-Los contraté porque me obligaste –replicó.

-House, hospital, ya.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Al hospital.

-¿Puedo al menos ver acabar "L"? Quedan sólo 10 minutos –añadió al ver la cara que estaba poniendo ella. –No se va a morir por 10 minutos…

-Voy a vestirme –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. –En una hora yo también tengo que estar en el hospital.

-¿Una hora? Entonces puedo esp…

-No House, no puedes esperarme. Acaba de ver "L" y te vas.

Caminó hacia el pasillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir giró para mirar la televisión al oír a House aplaudir efusivo y pegar un grito de felicidad. En aquel momento una chica estaba besándose con otra de pelo más corto.

-¿Jen y Bella? –preguntó ella apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Él la miró y asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Quién sino… -susurró divertida por todo aquello mientras se iba a la habitación.

'

* * *

'

Cuando salió de la habitación, "L" había desaparecido de la pantalla, y House, del salón. Colocó un poco la habitación, apagó la televisión, bajó la tapa del piano, fregó los tazones y se dirigió al hospital intentando disimular la estúpida sonrisa que se había asentado en su cara.

'

* * *

'

La tarde fue relativamente tranquila. No vio a House hasta ya entrada la noche, cuando vino a pedirle una firma para una biopsia desgraciadamente necesaria. No hablaron de nada que no fuesen temas médicos, pero se sintieron demasiado cómodos con ello. No hubo discusión, pero sí dilema; no hubo gritos, pero sí peros. Como casi siempre, él disipó sus peros y ella firmó la hoja.

House se fue sin dar las gracias.

Al menos seguía siendo House…

'

* * *

'

Había dedicado su última media hora en la oficina a pensar en los motivos de House para ir a su casa. Había estado tan a gusto con toda aquella situación, que se había olvidado por completo de que en un momento de la noche anterior se había metido en su cama sin dar explicación alguna. Sólo un _"por favor_". Ella lo había dejado quedarse y habían pasado una mañana desastrosamente estupenda y temerosamente normal. Sorprendentemente cotidiana. Acojonadamente corriente.

No llegaba a entender lo que había pasado por la mente de su mejor médico de diagnóstico para acabar haciendo aquello. No, cuando lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que House no daba un paso sin pensarlo antes lo suficiente. Y un paso como aquél, llevaría días. Días. Días pensando y ausente del mundo… Días relativamente normales pero con un House más alejado de lo normal.

Días… Como los últimos días.

Wilson entró en su despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Has pasado toda la mañana con House? –preguntó anonadado.

-¿Te lo ha dicho? –replicó indignada.

-No. Pero gracias por tu ayuda –sonrió Wilson antes de salir por donde había entrado con la respuesta que buscaba.

-Mierda… -susurró a la nada.

'

* * *

'

-Estaba a punto de montar en el coche para irse a casa, cuando la voz de House irrumpió todo el lugar.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Wilson? –extrañamente, no parecía enfadado.

-Usó el viejo truco de: _"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Sé lo que has hecho!"_

-Y tú caíste –sonrió.

-Como una tonta… -terminó ella sonriendo también. -¿Cómo lo intuyó?

-Creo que te digo demasiado la frase de _"te va el sado_".

-Estoy de acuerdo –afirmó ella encantada por tratar aquella cuestión.

-No voy a dejar de decírtelo… -dijo quitándole todas las esperanzas.

-Demasiado bonito para ser verdad –suspiró.

-Como esta mañana, ¿no? –soltó de golpe sorprendiéndola.

-Eh… -no sabía que decir. La verdad es que estaba de acuerdo. Toda aquella mañana había sido una locura que parecía más bien sacada de uno de sus mejores sueños, pero no estaba dispuesta a confesárselo.

-Te debo una explicación –comenzó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Me la debes, sí señor! –exclamó enfadada consigo misma por haberlo vuelto a olvidar.

-¿La quieres? –preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

-¿Si quiero una explicación a por qué te has metido en plena noche en mi cama? ¿Tú qué crees…?

-¿Realmente la necesitas? –replicó. -¿Y no quieres la explicación a por qué me he quedado toda la mañana? –dijo antes de que ella pudiese contestar a la anterior pregunta.

-House, ¿qué pasa? –demandó poniéndose seria.

-Hace una semana hablé con mi paciente. El de los 70 años que se murió –especificó. -Una de esas charlas que odio y que…

'

_Flashback._

_-Realmente desearía no tener estar charla –bufó House._

_-Y yo desearía no contarle todo esto a usted, y aquí estoy. _

_-¿No desea que llame a otro médico?_

_-No, se lo quiero decir a usted. A ver si así aprende algo de todo esto. _

_-¿Espera que aprenda algo de su vida? –preguntó sonriendo por lo improbable de todo aquello._

_-No, espero que aprenda algo de mis errores. _

_Final del flashback. _

_'  
_

-¿Y qué te contó? –preguntó Cuddy sumamente curiosa y apoyada en su propio coche.

-Básicamente, me contó su vida. Su infancia, su juventud, su primer amor, su primer polvo, el segundo, el tercero, el decimoctavo… -House hizo un gesto de aligerar con las manos mientras ponía cara de que todo aquello no había sido interesante. –Ya sabes, un poco de todo.

-Y, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que te pasa?

-También me contó las cosas que realmente le gustaban –siguió House ignorándola. –Y lo que iba a echar de menos. Me dijo que…

'

_Flashback. _

_-Echaré de menos…… Sentarme en un banco a ver la gente pasar. Jugar a las cartas con mis tres mejores amigos de toda la vida. Han estado por aquí hace un rato, ¿los ha visto?_

_House, sentado en una silla, asintió con la cabeza. _

_-Están algo locos, pero yo creo que es cosa de la edad –confesó. –Echaré de menos el olor del whisky. Tan fuerte, tan penetrante… Echaré de menos oír a mis nietos correr por el pasillo y ver a mi hija pasar persiguiéndolos –contó sonriendo. –Echaré de menos el pequeño "pi" que hace la tele cuando la apago, y el ruidito que hace cuando la enciendo. La música. Echaré mucho de menos la música… ¿Te gusta la música clásica?_

_House volvió a afirmar._

_-Así me gusta hijo. La música clásica está infravalorada. Echaré de menos pensar en algo durante horas, aunque sea en como colocarán la viga en el edificio que están construyendo enfrente de mi casa. Comer espaguetis. Andar descalzo. Oír el viento. Sentir la lluvia. _

_-Echará usted de menos cosas muy heterogéneas –le soltó House. _

_-Los detalles son lo importante… Las cosas que nunca has valorado como se merece. Mira, por ejemplo, echaré de menos los ojos de mi mujer. Mi mujer tiene unos ojos preciosos, ¿sabe? Son verdes muy claritos, parecidos a los de la doctora Hudley, pero con otro brillo. No sé describirlos bien porque nunca me he parado a mirarlos detenidamente. Ojalá lo hubiese hecho. Pero bueno, ¿todavía tengo unos días, no? –bromeó intentando sonreír. –Y su risa. Tiene una risa un poco escandalosa. Recuerdo lo que me molestaba cuando la conocí. Y ahora, la echaré de menos. ¡Qué cambios da la vida! Tardé casi cinco años en atreverme a pedirle que saliese conmigo, ¿sabe? Qué de tiempo desperdiciado… _

_House abrió la boca para interrumpirlo, incómodo con aquella conversación, pero el viejo siguió hablando. _

_-También echaré de menos sentirla al lado cuando duermo. Sólo hemos dormido separados dos semanas desde que nos casamos hace 35 años, y le aseguro que fueron las peores semanas de mi vida. ¡Oh! –exclamó exaltado por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. – Oírla cantar mientras prepara el desayuno. Y agarrar su mano cuando conduzco. Lo sé –admitió como si contase un secreto-, es una omisión a la seguridad, pero siempre me ha gustado el tacto de su mano. Ver como nuestros nietos se ríen de ella. La cara que pone cuando no la defiendo. La forma en que arruga la nariz cuando algo no le gusta. La ligera curva de sus labios cuando sonríe. Que me grite y que me ignore. Gritarle e ignorarla. La reconciliación –murmuró intentando darle un tonito chispeante al asunto. _

_-No… -intentó decir House._

_-Las horas muertas con ella. A ella, en realidad. Lo pasará mal sin mí, pero sé que aguantará el tirón hasta el final. Es terca como una mula. –Estuvo unos segundos callado, y luego preguntó sonriente: -¿Te valen las cosas que te he contado ahora?_

_-No echará de menos nada de eso__ –contestó bruscamente House. -¿Sabe por qué? Porque estará muerto. Y los muertos no echan de menos nada. Eso lo hacen los vivos. _

_-Lo sé hijo… Y, ¿q__ué crees que estoy haciendo al contarte todo esto? _

_Fin del flasback. _

_'  
_

-Estaba realmente enamorado –proclamó Cuddy sonriendo.

-Eso parece –susurró House.

-Pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que te he preguntado. Y tampoco entiendo por qué me lo has contado. Odias hablar de las conversaciones con tus pacientes casi tanto como odias tenerlas.

-¿Realmente tengo que explicártelo todo, Lisa Cuddy? –resopló haciéndose el indignado.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por el uso de su nombre completo.

-Creo que sí… -contestó confundida.

-2+2 igual a…

-House, por Dios.

-Contesta –exigió.

-Cuatro. 2+2=4.

-Televisión+mando a distancia igual a…

-¿"L"? –dijo dudosa de su respuesta. Sonrió al ver que él sonreía.

-Pantalones deportivos más deportivas igual a…

-Correr –soltó recordando la conversación de por la mañana.

-Y cama más chica guapa igual a…

-¿Sexo? –respondió nuevamente vacilante.

-¿Hemos tenido tú y yo sexo ayer y no me he enterado? ¡Oh, mundo cruel! –gesticuló teatreramente. –¿¡Por qué has borrado eso de mi memoria!? Cuddy sin jersey y con un látigo en…

-¡No! –gritó para que se callase y agarrando su brazo para que dejase de hacer el gesto del latigazo. –No, no hemos tenido nada. ¡Para ya! –le pidió agarrándole el otro brazo mientras él no paraba de reírse al imitarla con una fusta y con las tetas al aire. -¡House! ¡Por Dios! ¡Compórtate y volvamos al tema!

-¿Y cuál era el tema? –preguntó el volviendo a ponerse serio.

-Cama más chica guapa igual a…

-Igual a… -repitió mirándola muy fijamente.

-Igual a… -se quedó pensando unos segundos cual era la respuesta. ¿Cuál era la nueva respuesta para House…? Y entonces se acordó de lo que sintió al notar su brazo rodeando su cintura, al percibir su aliento golpeando su nuca, al comer el desayuno que él había hecho, al correr pensando en cómo House la había obligado, al oírlo tocar el piano en su salón, al recordar las risas al ver la televisión juntos, y al repasar lo que había experimentado toda la tarde. Se habían pasado la mañana atontados. Como dos idiotas… -Enamorados -susurró para ella misma para al instante después mirar a House con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Y si hacemos de éste un día cualquiera? –preguntó House que había escuchado su respuesta a la gran incógnita.

-¿Qué me estás intentando decir? –preguntó intentando encontrar el significado de aquellas palabras.

House concretó.

-¿Y si hiciésemos que todos los días fuesen como éste? -Lo miró a los ojos buscando la verdad en esa pregunta, y encontró la respuesta reflejada en ellos. –Bueno, la mitad de lo que sería lo hemos visto hoy, y la otra mitad la hemos experimentado hace unos años, así que ahora sabemos que todo funciona –explicó claramente nervioso. -¿Ése era el problema, no?

-House, ¿esto ha sido una…

-¿Prueba? –sugirió sonriendo. –Básicamente. Y ha salido bien. Demasiado bien en realidad –dijo contrariado por aquella revelación. –Temerosamente normal. Sorprendentemente cotidiana.

-Acojonadamente corriente –terminó ella.

-Veo que has estado pensando… -sonrió.

-Un poco –confesó mirando al suelo.

-Bueno -dijo intranquilo levantándole la cabeza para que se viesen los ojos el uno al otro-, ¿qué me dices? Se supone que ahora es cuando tenemos que besarnos…

Y entonces Lisa Cuddy sonrió. Se rió. Y sin contestar, contestó. Contestó acortando la distancia y rozándole los labios, tan suave, que pareció irreal. Porque todo aquello era irreal. Porque nada podía ser cierto. Porque…

Él volvió el beso innegable al acorralarla contra el coche y besarla dulcemente, pero con un halo de pasión propio del gran Gregory House. No dudó en echar las manos a su nuca y seguirle el juego hasta que se cansasen de jugar. Y estaba segura de que eso no pasaría pronto…

Además, si se cansaban hoy de besarse –muy poco probable, reconozcámoslo-, tenían más días por delante. Al fin y al cabo, ése sólo había sido un día de tantos… Un día con él. Un día juntos.

Un día más.


End file.
